1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus for processing moving image data, a moving image playback apparatus, a moving image decoding method and a program (storage medium)
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in addition to digital cameras, electronic apparatuses with a camera function, such as portable phones, smart phones, and tablet terminals, generally include a moving image photograph function in which captured moving images are compressed with the use of a codec such as H. 264 and stored in an external storage medium (SD card (registered trademark), micro SD card (registered trademark), and Compact Flash Card (registered trademark)), and a moving image playback function in which stored moving image data is read out, decoded, and replayed.
In these electronic apparatuses, when stored moving image data is to be replayed, streaming is performed such that the moving image data is sequentially decoded and replayed while being read. However, there is a disadvantage in that a playback speed lags in the case of reverse playback due to the presence frames including a P frame which cannot individually be decoded.
Also, these electronic apparatuses are known for their functions of simultaneously replaying two moving images for the purpose of, for example, comparing athletic forms in sports. However, it is difficult to simultaneously stream and replay two moving images due to the limited number of decoder resources and a processing time in a camera.
Accordingly, there is a technology in which, when stored moving image data is to be played back, it is buffered to an internal memory once and then decoded and converted into display data, and the display data is replayed. For example, as conventional technologies, there have been disclosed playback apparatuses in which an optical disk is used as an external storage medium, and there has been proposed a technology in which moving image data and audio data read from an optical disk are stored in a buffer once, and then decoded and outputted (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 10-285550).